The Worst Birthday
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: it's Merlin's birthday but what's this? everyone has forgotten? but this strange man that looks like Merlin claims to be his father and offers a chance to leave Camelot, Merlin accepts but what's this? Merlin's dad died?


**Author's Note: this is a birthday present to my RRA sister Voldy, Happy Birthday Voldy, may you have a better birthday than Merlin does. Please R&R**

Merlin does not usually look forwards to birthdays.

That was normally due to the fact nothing ever changed. Sure he would have gotten taller, sure his mother would retell the long and painful birth she suffered as a bedtime story and yes he got a nice meal or a new-ish shirt. But that was it. Nothing special to look forwards too.

In Camelot he had no expectations of anything grand. But Gaius had let it slip to Gwen and Morgana that it was his birthday and they ended up having a little party. Morgana has kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush heavily and Gwen baked him a cake. Arthur had given him a new handkerchief to wear and Gaius later handed a new spell to learn while a new shirt came from his mother via messenger. It was a brilliant day and it had caused Merlin to look forwards to the next one.

However it seemed he was in for a disappointment. He had asked and pestered not only Gaius but Gwen and Arthur about his birthday and no one would even acknowledge what he said. No one had even hinted at what they got for him or what they'll do for the day. Merlin was beginning to wonder if they had forgotten his birthday.

On the morning he woke up early as usual and wandered into the main room where Gaius had left a bowel of sludge like porridge. Merlin pulled a face as he stirred it.

"Is this it?" he asked, half hoping that Gaius would have some meat hidden as a birthday treats.

"Yes" Gaius said not even looking up from his book.

"Nothing special?" Merlin prodded.

"Whatever for Merlin? There's nothing special about today, it's just a regular normal day"

Squashing down the disappointment Merlin shoved a spoonful of porridge into his mouth and immediately spat it out. "Urgh! It's cold!"

"Well of course it is, if you want hot food you got to actually wake up in time Merlin" Gaius said unsympathetically.

Merlin got up and walked out of the room and headed off to the castle. He kept his head down and willed himself to not be upset, Gaius probably remember by dinner and they'll go out to the inn or steal a feast from the castle's kitchens. It was cold outside, so cold that his breath was coming out in white puffs almost like a dragon. Merlin shuddered; he didn't want to be like the Great Dragon, the manipulating lizard bastard.

"Watch out Merlin" a friendly voice said as an arm wrapped round his waist an arm pulled him aside as a cart drove past. "Gotta keep your head up Merlin if you want to live past today"

Merlin looked up to see a dark haired man with blue eyes. Jack Longshore, a new man in Camelot who entered Merlin's life a few months ago. He owned a stall in the market and was extremely friendly, if Merlin was struggling carrying Arthur's armour he would help, if Merlin was hungry he would give him free food and if Merlin looked down he would ask what's wrong.

"Thanks" Merlin mumbled.

"Why so blue Merlin? What's wrong? Isn't it supposed to be your birthday?" Merlin blinked wondering how Jack knew that but shrugged it off thinking he must have told the older man sometime last week. "Keep your chin up, it's your day right? Happy Birthday Mer"

Merlin grinned. "Thanks" he said more cheerfully.

MMMMMMMMMMMM

"Arthur, come here" Uther's cold demanding voice echoed across the stone corridor. Arthur turned to face his father who had an empty expression, unreadable. "Now!"

"Yes Father" Arthur said obediently following his father into the empty main hall.

Uther sat down on his throne and glared at Arthur. "You've been lacking in your work Arthur. Lately you've been missing patrol rounds, training sessions, council meetings and you're fighting hasn't been up to scratch in the tournament"

Arthur flushed the tournament last month was his worst moment to date. He had the flu and despite Gaius' orders of staying in bed he went out to fight. He was dizzy and exhausted and ended up being beaten badly by a visiting noble. He certainly did obey Gaius' orders afterwards since it was so hard to walk.

At least Merlin, Gwen and Morgana kept him company and cheered him up through that ordeal.

"I apologise Father, I shall try harder in the future" Arthur said calmly trying to rein in his anger.

"That's not good enough!" Uther roared standing up. "If you are to be king of this kingdom you must be strong, brave, punctual and responsible. You are obviously unprepared and too naive to ever be king with your stupid pitiful gullible ideas of being lax in crime and punishment. You're unrealistic kindness to your servants and don't think I don't know about your flirtations with Morgana's handmaid"

"Father please leaves Guinevere out of this" Arthur pleaded. "I swear to you that nothing will ever happen between us. My ideas are not gullible, I believe you've been to harsh especially when the word magic is involved-"

"Don't you dare mention that evil word" Uther hissed. "Now go work on your sword fighting I don't want another embarrassing situation like last month. After that you can go to the library and go through some paperwork and then go on a patrol with some guards"

"Yes Father" Arthur said clenching his fist tightly as he stormed out of the room.

MMMMMMMMMM

"Good morning Merlin" Gwen said cheerfully as she passed Merlin.

"Good morning Gwen" Merlin murmured. "What are you up to today?"

"Oh I'm just cleaning Morgana's room, then going on some errands for new cloths for her winter dresses. She's outgrown last years and her summer ones are far too thin to survive winter and then we're going to see Gaius for Morgana's weekly check up" Gwen babbled. "What about you? What chores have Arthur put you up to?"

"Nothing yet" Merlin said smiling. "Hey Gwen, do you have something special to say to me?"

Gwen frowned slightly and then smiled brightly. "Yes" she chirped, Merlin's heart shot up with hope. "You got a bit of dirt on your nose, right there"

She licked her finger and cleaned it off for him. Merlin tried to shrug off the embarrassed and bitter disappointment that Gwen had not only forgotten his birthday as well but was acting like his mother.

"MERLIN!" Arthur bellowed. "What the hell are you doing dilly dallying here with Morgana's maid? My chambers are filthy, my clothes haven't been washed and my armour is in need of polishing. You also got to muck out the stables and pick up my new winter jacket from the seamstress"

"I will in a minute" Merlin said trying to be cheerful. "Isn't there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"How about the fact you're a lazy servant, anyone else would have already cleaned the chambers right now. For god sake Merlin, are you retarded or something?"

Merlin closed his eyes briefly to stop the tears that were welling up. Yes it hurt that not only Gaius and Gwen had forgotten his birthday but Arthur as well but the insults and rudeness coming from Arthur seemed to sting a lot more right now.

"I could have asked you the same thing" Merlin snapped. "If you had stopped yelling at me two minutes ago your chambers would not only be clean but filled with clean clothes as well, now excuse me your royal prat-ness I have chores to do"

As he marched off, his anger welled up to an incredible height causing a window to shatter as his eyes flickered to gold. Luckily for him at the same time another maid tripped and her basket flew out towards the window.

MMMMMMMM

Merlin was practically flinging the horse poo out of the stable. He was so furious at everyone for forgetting, everyone for practically ignoring him, even his own mother hadn't send word. Normally he would be ok with that knowing that messengers take days to get here but he was so hurt right now that he hoped his mother would be there for him at least. For the first time for a while he hated Camelot and wanted nothing but to pack up, leave and find someone magical to talk to.

"Whoa kid be careful where you're flinging that stuff, no one wants to be covered in horse poop" Merlin whirled round to see Jack Longshore grinning with a parcel in his hands. "Brought you a little something for your birthday thought you might get hungry"

"Thanks" Merlin murmured accepting the parcel and opening, he grinned. "Bacon sandwiches, I haven't had these in months"

"Nothing better than a hot mouth watering sandwich to keep you going" Jack said sitting down on the hay and pulling out his own sandwich. "Sit down here boy, lets talk" Merlin sat down next to him and took a small bite, savouring the warm buttery bread and sizzling hot meat. "Going to tell me why you're so blue?"

"It's nothing, doesn't matter" Merlin said quickly.

"Now, now Merlin don't give me that. Tell me what's up, I won't tell anyone promise"

"It's just....everyone's forgotten my birthday alright?" Merlin blurted out. "Gaius, Gwen, Arthur and probably even Morgana. Arthur had been nastier than usual and I know he won't say sorry, when I finally get home Gaius is probably going to make me clean the damn leech tank and in a week I'm going to realise even my own mother has forgotten my birthday"

"Hunith? Forget you? Not in the lifetime" Jack said disbelievingly.

Merlin looked at him shocked. "You know my mother?" he asked.

"Know her? I bloody love her son" Jack said. "Hunith was a beautiful girl in the village, we got married, had you...oh Merlin you were a beautiful baby. I remember it ever so clearly how you would look up with those wise blue eyes for someone so small. My precious memory is of holding you and your mother"

Merlin's grip tightened on the sandwich as he stared at the older man in shock. "You're my...you're my....you...."

Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes Merlin, I'm your father" he confessed. "I'm so sorry I was never there for you but magic was forbidden and the villagers would have done anything to get money during that winter – harvest wasn't good and children were starving. So I left to protect you and your mother"

"I...I...wow...just wow" Merlin said, a grin growing on his face. "I've always wanted to meet you...Dad"

Jack's face lit up with the biggest grin to match Merlin's and Merlin felt like he was looking at a mirror. "You have no idea how I wished to hear you call me that" Jack said. "Merlin...I'm planning on leaving Camelot. I would have left sooner if I hadn't seen you and I was wondering...would you want to come with me"

Merlin hesitated. He should really stay in Camelot, be there for Arthur and protect him from magical creatures' intent on destroying Camelot. He has a destiny to ensure but lately he felt too...overlooked, neglected, unwanted. No one, not even Gaius had appreciated the hard work he put in for everything. Now this stranger who looked out for me more than anyone. This man that was his father...this person who actually remembered his birthday....someone that knows about magic and would actually encourage him to practise...

"Yes of course" Merlin cried out. "I want to know all about you...would we be able to get Mum"

"Of course, what's an adventure without Hunith?"

MMMMMMMM

Gaius was watching the scene below from his window while Gwen paced and Morgana tapped her long nail against the wooden bench. The room was clean and a banner with Happy Birthday Merlin painted on was hung over the balcony, the table was set for dinner and Arthur and Merlin were missing.

"For god sake I'm going to kill Arthur!" Morgana snapped. "He promised to not keep Merlin busy today, said they'll go on a hunting trip and then come back in the time for the party"

"I feel bad about all the lying we have done to Merlin" Gwen confessed biting her nails. "Merlin looked so hurt this morning when I pretended to not know his birthday; I was so tempted to run after him to hug him especially after Arthur shouted at him"

"Arthur did what?!"

Just then the door opened and Arthur came in. "are you all right? I received your message. You're not ill are you?" he asked concerned as he went directly to Gwen's side.

"No, today is Merlin's birthday and you were to bring him here for his surprise party, remember?" Morgana sneered. "Also if my handmaiden was ill why would I send for you? It is Merlin that's been trained in medicine Arthur, not you"

Arthur turned white, not at Morgana's taunt but at the fact it was Merlin's birthday. "Shit, no, no, no tell me I didn't!" he moaned. "Oh shit poor Merlin, the stupid idiot should have said something!"

"Sire?" Gwen said gently. "What's wrong sire?"

"Oh Guinevere I was so horrible to Merlin this morning. Father had said some things that upset me and I took all my anger out on him and on his birthday!" Arthur looked tormented with guilt much to Morgana's satisfaction; lately Arthur had been more arrogant than usual and needed to be taken down a peg. "How am I going to make it up to him? We'll have to find him immediately; he must still be at the stables-"

The door burst open and everyone whirled round to see Merlin's mother stagger in looking exhausted and pale with fright.

"Gaius! Oh Gaius! Where's Merlin?" she said looking round the room panicking. "Merlin is in trouble! Someone wants to take him!"

"Hunith!" Gaius said surprised as he held his sister up. "Calm down Hunith, tell me the whole story now. Merlin should be safe in the stables"

Hunith moaned. "No...No...He shouldn't have left your sight....he's going to kill him..." tears prickled out of her eyes. "Gaius...we got to stop him!"

"Stop who, Hunith?" Gaius asked gently.

Hunith sniffled. "I got a letter from Merlin's father. Telling me he's taking Merlin from Camelot for..._special training" _she said meaningfully to Gaius who nodded. "But the thing is Gaius....Merlin's father died fifteen years ago! That man who's coming for my son isn't my husband!"

MMMMMMMMMM

"Drink up son" Jack said to Merlin. "It's freezing out here and there's nothing like hot water and honey to keep you warm"

Merlin smiled his gratitude and slurped the rest of the hot drink Jack had presented him earlier. They were far into the forest surrounding Camelot and had made camp for the night, planning to wake early and continue on towards Elador.

"So...Dad" Merlin said trying to get used to the foreign word. "What have you been doing for the past decade?"

"Mostly travelling, I picked up a few magic tricks from the Druids and other sorcerers I met on my travels. Learnt the trade well and created my own stall to help pay my travels" Jack said with a shrug. "I always thought about you and your mother though. I kept hoping for a day when we would be able to be together, in the end I realised there was no point waiting and I was better off making that day happen"

Merlin fell backwards in a sluggish movement. Dark swirls formed round his eyes as Jack leaned over him, his cold hand touching Merlin's cheek.

"You poor innocent fool" he murmured. "You really are an idiot"

"Wha...?" he whispered feeling confused and betrayed, he had been drugged...but why?

Sleep dragged him into the everlasting darkness.

MMMMMMMM

Arthur, Gaius and Hunith ran as fast as they could into the forest. It took a while to realise that Merlin had left Camelot, Gwen went round asking people if they had seen Merlin so they could quickly warn him but everyone said they saw him leave with a man. It had taken a couple moments to convince Morgana and Gwen to stay in Gaius' rooms, telling them there might be a chance Merlin would return. Hunith and Gaius had hitched their skirts up so they could run without tripping and Arthur was hacking away at branches that got in the way, eventually they came to a clearing where Merlin laid sprawled out and an older man was leaning above him with a knife.

"NO!" Hunith screamed pushing the man away from her son. "Stay away from him!"

"Hunith!" Gaius shouted pulling her back as the man began to move towards her, knife held high. "I demand to know who you are"

"I am Jack" the man said calmly stepping back towards Merlin. "And after I kill this boy I will become the most powerful sorcerer in Albion"

Arthur snorted. "He's an idiot, you can't be that powerful. Listen here sorcerer, you give me back my servant and I'll let you live till the king passes judgment"

"I don't think you're in position to negotiate" Jack sneered, grabbing Merlin by the hair and pressing the knife to his neck. "Your highness. Why do you care if he lives or dies? You said it yourself, he's an idiot and you never treated him nicely"

Arthur gritted his teeth. "I know, I don't deserve him but I'm not going to let you kill him"

He advanced forwards to the man but Jack muttered a word in a foreign language and shot lightening out of his hands, hitting a tree branch causing it to fall. It landed right on Arthur's head and knocked him out, Hunith shrieked and ran to him, checking to see if he was alive.

"Ah Hunith, always caring about others" Jack said patronisingly. "My brother was just the same, why you two made such a good pair and made such a powerful little boy"

"Please" Hunith sobbed. "Don't hurt my son; he's all I got left of your brother"

Gaius quickly murmured a word and hot lightening at Jack, pushing him away from Merlin who slumped down onto the ground with a thud. Gaius then snatched Arthur's sword and ran towards Jack, charging at him with such rage. How dare this man try killing his nephew? The boy he loved like a son. The sword pierced Jack in the chest just as Merlin's eyes flickered open.

"DAD?!"

MMMMMMMM

Gaius had half carried, half dragged Arthur back to Camelot while Merlin leaned on Hunith. The pair of them explained to Merlin gently that Jack wasn't his father but his uncle. Long ago Merlin's magical father initiated a magical marriage with Hunith and even though he was so far away, never contacted her at all; she had felt his death the very second he had died. Jack envious of his brother's power went on a long journey to improve himself and when he had found Merlin was more powerful than anything he had the intent to kill and steal that magic.

"Oh"

Was all Merlin had managed to say as he allowed Hunith to guide him back into Gaius' rooms where Morgana and Gwen shrieked in relief and pulled him into strangleholds.

"We were so worried!"

"What were you thinking Merlin? Did you really believe we would have forgotten you completely" Gwen said near tears. "Oh Merlin, I am so sorry, I promise you no more surprise parties, never, ever again"

Arthur groaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Oh my head!" he moaned.

Merlin smirked slightly. "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty" he teased.

"Ah...the idiot is awake" Arthur mumbled sitting down and taking the cloth wrapped round ice that Gaius had just handed to him. "Well you blooming moron, you didn't have to run away to get an apology, I would have given one to you either tonight or tomorrow"

"I notice you still haven't given me one" Merlin prodded.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry" he said sincerely. "Father was hassling me and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have...Happy Birthday Merlin"

"Yes Happy Birthday Merlin" Morgana agreed going on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

Merlin blushed brightly much to everyone's amusement and Gwen pulled out the cake for everyone to have a slice and Arthur mercifully started a conversation by promising to get Merlin a new pair of boots.

Merlin beamed. He was an idiot to think no one cared for him anymore and he was grateful that everyone was here celebrating the fact that he existed.

MMMMMMM

Merlin laid there on the cold stone floor, wrapped tightly in the spare blankets Gaius kept in the cupboard. The musty stench was off putting but he bared with it for the sake of his mother who was lying in the bed above him. He sighed softly as he looked up out of the window where the full moon glowed brightly.

"Merlin" his mother whispered. "Come in the bed, we'll have a cuddle like old times"

Merlin smiled weakly as he clambered into the bed, trying to not squash his smaller mother or accidentally push her out of the bed. In the end his feet stuck out as he laid his head on her chest and cried. She murmured her comforting words as she stroked his hair.

"Oh my baby, my darling little boy, your father would have loved you" she whispered. "I remember the day you were born like yesterday, he was right there beside me, holding my hand and do you know what he said when he held you? He said look at this Hunith, we created the most beautiful and precious treasure there is in the world"

Merlin said nothing; he held on tighter to his mother and was content on just hearing her voice as he started to fall to sleep.

"He was right, you are the most beautiful and precious treasure there is in the world" she said before kissing his forehead. "Happy Birthday Merlin"


End file.
